Unfinished Buisness
by OscarBook
Summary: This features three of my OCs, this is my first story I don't expect to get a ton of people reading this.
1. Chapter 1

This IS a story featuring three of my OCs, I do not own the PPGs or the RRBs.

-Chapter 1-

Just a few kilometers away from Townsville, sat a small wooden cottage. Big enough to atleast fit a family of two kids.  
But, living in the cottage was three boys and their cranky father.  
The boys sat in the tiny living space hoping for something 'exciting' to happen. Boredem was the only word to describe the look on all three's faces. A boy with red hair, with a backwards cap and a red polo began to speak, "It's boring out here. I can't even talk to any neighbors." The only reason he couldn't speak to any neighbors was because they had none.  
"Like that's important, we're basically starving, and the nearest town or city was Townsville. But we are forbidden to go there." The boy with blond spiky,over-gelled hair spoke up, "Dear brothers, we shouldn't fight. But, Brent is right.  
We are starving,but father refuses to step a foot near Townsville." The boy with black hair said. "We could always sneak out." The red head replied, "I'm not the type that leaves without nearby adults knowing, Brady." He said with a frown.  
Brent let out a sigh and just left the house (if you even call that a house...)

Now let us pay attention to the drama in Townsville.  
Back in Townsville small explosions can be heard near the center of the city. The Rowdyruffs are at it again,  
they always seem to be the ones causing trouble. "Give up already Blossy." Brick said mockingly, "Like that's ever happening." Blossom replies with a smirk. A car was thrown at Blossom, but she dodged it immediatly. "Nice throw, but not good enough." She says smugly. While the reds fight it out, let's pay attention to the greens. They were tackling and beating eachother to a pulp. Out of all four of them, the blues were nowhere to be found."Wait a minute-" Brick was interuppted by a punch to the face, "Hey! Cut it out! Where's Boomer!" He says, he rubbed his left cheek. Blossom stopped fighting and paused to look for Bubbles. "Your right, both Bubbles and Boomer are gone." She says with worrying eyes. As the two started talking, the greens were still fighting (I would describe the scene but it's a little too bloody for me.) But finally realizing that their two older siblings stopped fighting, they flew over to see what was up. 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't resist writing another chapter :l

-Chapter 2-

After constantly searching for their youngest siblings, all four hear soft giggles from an alley way. Without hestitating,  
Brick lead the group, hoping to find their lost siblings. Of course the giggles came from Bubbles, because when they turned the corner to get to them they we're already laughing like madmen (except Bubbles is a girl. :P) "Hah! I found you!" Brick says, loosing his worried expression. "A-About time!" Boomer replied, still laughing. "Alright spill, where we're you two?"  
Buttercup asked eying the laughing boy. Bubbles managed to control herself and told them what happened. After 30-45 minutes of telling them, all six broke into awkward silence. But of course the silence was broken,"Err..Is this some sort of gathering?" The voice behind them asks. Blossom turned around, facing a blonde boy with spiky over-gelled hair (guess who?)  
with a blue leather jacket and black jeans with dark blue jordans. He spoke up again, "I appologize for-", he was cut off by Butch, "Who the hell are you?" He asks squinting at him. "Err.. I'm Brent." He replies reaching out his hand to shake, "I don't shake hands." Butch says, he felt a hard punch on his shoulder. Turning around to see a glaring BC, she muttered 'Idiot' under her breath. Brent had a perplexed look on his face, and turned around to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" A soft voice called out, without turning around he answered, "It's getting late." He was right it was night fall already, and fog surrounded all 7 of them.  
Brent disappeared in the fog leaving the other six to fade as the night turned darker.

~The Next Morning~

Blossom's POV

'It's like I forgot how I got here, I was laying in bed. But, I don't remember flying back..?'  
I sighed looking over at my sisters to see if they were awake. They weren't awake yet, I crawled out of bed and dressed casually.I looked at the time, 7:23 I was a litle early to rise today. 'I don't remember much last night, I wonder where he went?' I stared out of one of the circle windows, peering down at the neighborhood. I let out a sigh, and went downstairs for a snack.

AN: I know it was a short Blossom POV, but I'm getting sleepy since I barely slept last night. :P Hope you ENJOYED! -u- 


End file.
